Recess
}}"Recess" is the thirteenth and final track by Melanie Martinez that is featured on the standard edition of her sophomore album, K-12. The music video, originally available as part of the film, was separately released on February 7th, 2020. Background On July 16th, 2019, a snippet of this track was released exclusively in Los Angeles, California as an assignment, before being officially released worldwide. Theme The song could be the song about how it is important to maintain your mental health, as Melanie stated in an interview, years prior to K-12's release that a song on the album would be about such matters. Lyrics Video Melanie Martinez – Recess Official Music Video Melanie Martinez - Recess Official Audio Episode 3 - Recess with Melanie Martinez|Acoustic version from Extra Credit. Music Video This is the thirteenth and final music video that appears in Melanie's film, K-12. The video begins rather abruptly, with Blue Boy exclaiming that the doors to the ballroom are locked, meaning all the students who are attending the dance are trapped inside. Over the loudspeaker, Leo commands the students to dance. As the song begins, the students are seemingly forced by a magic spell to dance, pairing up with whoever is nearest to them. Leo screams "dance!" into the microphone one more time before the song's vocals begin. The Empaths complain about the situation, clearly not pleased that they are unable to stop dancing. Fleur says that they have to figure out a plan and Angelita mentions that they need to find Cry Baby. The students' dancing is rather awkward and stiff since it is forced, and no one looks happy. Celeste and Magnolia realize that whatever spell Leo has put on them is blocking their powers, and so they have lost control of themselves. The students continue to dance and complain throughout the entirety of the video, before it fades to black and ends. Cast * Celeste: Megan Gage * Angelita: Elita Harkov * Kelly: Maggie Budzyna * Magnolia: Zinnett Hendrix * Fleur: Zion Moreno * Leo: Jesy McKinney * Ben: Marsalis Wilson * Blue Boy: Adrian Jurics Trivia * This song, Class Fight, and Teacher's Pet are the only songs that don't have choreography in the film. * In the original version of the booklet that comes with physical copies of the album, "recess" was misspelled as "reccess". This has since been fixed in newly printed versions. * This is one of the first songs from K-12 to be performed live, along with Strawberry Shortcake and High School Sweethearts. The three songs were first performed on Jimmy Kimmel Live! on September 16th, 2019. * Melanie performed an acoustic version of the song in the third episode of Extra Credit, "Recess with Melanie Martinez", which was released on December 19th, 2019. * This is the first music video overall where Cry Baby does not appear whatsoever. She is only mentioned by other characters. Gallery Recess/Gallery Navigation Category:Songs Category:Original Songs Category:Released Songs Category:Songs With Music Videos Category:Michael Keenan Category:Melanie Martinez Category:Emily Warren Category:K-12 Category:2019 Category:Explicit